


Animal Attraction: A Negan & Blake AU

by EventHorizons13



Series: Alternate Negan and Blake Stories [6]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Veterinarians, F/M, Fluff, Veterinarian Blake, Veterinary Medicine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23655631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EventHorizons13/pseuds/EventHorizons13
Summary: Negan has a large and rather aggressive Saint Bernard that he dreads bringing to the vet.
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Alternate Negan and Blake Stories [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075547
Kudos: 12





	1. Cujo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KittyKatZorse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKatZorse/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I think I liked you better when you didn't have a knife in your hand, Peaches...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12913611) by [KittyKatZorse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKatZorse/pseuds/KittyKatZorse). 



> A huge thank you to KittyKatZorse for allowing me to play with her absolutely wonderful OC Blake. I have a blast throwing these two in a multitude of different alternate universe settings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan is forced to bring Magnum to the vet for a check up and he is dreading it until the pretty veterinarian walks in.

Negan sighed as he looked at the card in his hand. It seemed that it was time for Magnum to go into the vet. It was also a yearly hassle since the dog was protective and aggressive. Generally they couldn’t get near him. He snapped, snarled, bared his teeth, and all around appeared like Cujo from the damn movie. He rubbed his eyes but called and made the appointment even if there was some reluctance. He needed to keep the dog up to date on his rabies. If he ever bit someone, which was a high probability, he needed to have that or he wouldn’t get any other option besides putting him down. 

“Alright ya big drooling fucking mess.” He looked down at the dog. “Gotta do this fucking shit. Let’s try not to fucking kill anyone alright?” The dog pressed up against him, panting and wagging his tail. Negan shook his head with a small smile. Despite everything, the dog was a giant teddy bear when he was at home. Patting his head fondly, Negan let out a small sigh and began to prep himself for the nightmare the dog was going to become.

Two days later, he was sitting in the car, looking at the office. Magnum was in the back of the SUV, panting heavily. He glanced in the rear view and shook his head. 

“You wait right fucking there alright? I’ll be right back. And we are going to get this done without biting or maiming anyone. Am I understood?” The dog grumbled which Negan took as a response before shaking his head and knowing that the dog didn’t understand a damn word that he had said.

Checking in and going over what would need to be done, he moved back out to the car and waited for the side room door to open. A leash was held tightly in his hand, though he knew that if the dog wanted to take off, there wasn’t much he was going to be able to do to stop him. At two hundred and thirty five pounds, the dog all but outweighed him and could yank his arm off if he really wanted to.

Absently scratching at his ear, Negan was happy to see the door open and he was allowed in. There wasn’t anyone else in the room but there never was after the first few times he had been in. Now, he just needed to wait for the vet. As was routine, he moved to find the muzzles and selected one that sort of worked for his dog. Magnum wasn’t pleased when it was placed on his snout and made it known as he bashed his head against Negan’s leg.

“Cut that fucking shit out you asshole. You know it has to go on to get this shit done.” He resumed scratching behind his ear. The dog let out a small rumbling sound but didn’t do anything else. 

When the door opened, he expected the usual elder man that disliked both him and his dog. He was not expecting the drop dead gorgeous blonde with a smile that could stop the world that came through the door instead. He was at a loss, staring like an idiot as she introduced herself. He managed to kick himself out of it and shook her hand when she held it up.

“Negan, nice to meet you doc.” It didn’t register right away that Magnum was staying at his side and not lunging at the woman. 

“And this is Magnum.” She looked down and smiled at the dog. “Sorry this isn’t your favorite thing to do so we will make this as quick as possible and get you out of here.” She smiled as the dog wagged his tail. Negan glanced at the door, confused as to what was happening. He never took to anyone and yet here he was, not acting like a fool. Well, more acting like a normal dog should. He kept a tight hold of the leash, not believing that the dog wouldn’t turn into the monster that he normally was when he was at the office. But as she walked passed him, nothing happened.

Negan was in shock. And it was probably quite evident on his face. He looked between the two for several long seconds as he waited for things to flip on their head. She grabbed what she needed for the dog and turned to face him.

“I know that he isn’t always the nicest dog here. So, what is the best way to handle him?”

“Well, I mean, normally he doesn’t let anyone get as close as you did.” He rubbed the back of his neck and watched as Magnum continued to wag his tail. “So I am at a bit of a loss here doc. So I guess I will try to keep him in place and you can do what you need to. We will see how it goes.” She nodded and got the vaccinations ready so that if things went south, they could do what they needed to do as quickly as possible and be done. Negan moved to grab the dogs face, giving him some deep ear scratches as the doctor moved to listen to him. Magnum let out a few grumbles but didn’t make a move, standing stock still and tail still somewhat going. 

“Stop being ridiculous you idiot. She is doing what she needs to do. You only have to do this shit once a year.” The blonde continued to do whatever it was she needed to do, checking his stomach, combing out his coat, moving to check his eyes and his ears. Magnum never once thrashed his head, tried to do anything more than give a few warning rumbles and grumbles. Hell, the dog wasn’t even baring his teeth. Negan was in amazement as Blake was able to do whatever she needed to do without the trouble that he normally caused. 

“He’s doing really well. Is he normally that bad?” Negan cocked a brow and looked towards her as she finished up

“Normally you can’t get near him. He would be snarling and lunging at whoever walked in the room.” He pushed up from his squatted position and reached out a hand to her. “Thanks very much for taking care of him. It’s nice to have a visit where he isn’t acting like an asshole and I have to worry about him taking a hand off someone.” She shook his hand with a small and shook her head.

“It’s my job. I am just happy that today’s visit wasn’t so stressful that he felt that he needed to be like that."

"It’s still a damn miracle.” He knew he was all but stalling for time now. He didn’t want to let the woman walk out the door but it wasn’t like he could ask for her number without seeming like a creep. Fuck, he didn’t even know if she had anyone that she was in a relationship with. Someone like her? She likely was. Not that it had ever mattered much to him before but this was a little bit of a tricky situation to manage. “Thanks again. Guess if something goes wrong with him, we know who we will be asking for.” He gave her a smile which she returned. His dog was sold and with that smile he was sold.


	2. The Sock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnum ends up really sick and Negan gets to witness the magic touch Blake has with him all over again.

He glanced down at the dog, brow furrowed.

“You have to be fucking kidding me. You really are a giant fucking asshole you know that?” The dog made a grunting noise in response to the berating but still didn’t move. He wasn’t sure how he was supposed to get the massive two hundred and twenty pound dog into the car let alone to the vets office. There was no way that Negan would be able to pick him up. Not on his own. With how uncomfortable Magnum seemed to be, it probably wouldn’t be a smart decision to even attempt it. He trusted his dog but not that much. If the dog was in that much pain, Negan didn’t want his face to end up a snack to be vomited up later.

“We gotta get you into the car and you aren’t allowed to fucking tear me a new one. Are we under-fucking-standing one another?” He knelt down to gently scratch the dogs ear and with less energy than Negan would have liked to see, Magnum licked his hand. “We’re going to get you feeling better buddy. I promise. Blake will take good care of you. You might have to stay, which means no eating anyone.” He could have rolled his eyes at himself, talking with the dog like the dog understood him. But Negan was worried. He had never seen Magnum this sick before. He wasn't holding down any water or food and at this point was barely moving. When he called and explained the situation to get an appointment, the office had said that he needed to get Magnum there right away. 

The vomiting had only been for two days, not unusual if Magnum got into something in the yard. So Negan had decided to try to wait until Blake was in the office. She had done so well with him that Negan was hesitant to let anyone else see him. That wasn't taking into account the desire he had to see the woman himself. It was a straight up safety issue.

Getting the flat out Saint Bernard into the car was a trick and a half but getting him out was worse. There was a small group that was waiting for him to be able to help and Magnum clearly had enough energy to grumble and show his teeth.

"Knock it the fuck off." Carefully, Negan placed the muzzle on his dogs face, allowing the others to feel safe enough to approach and help him get his boy inside. Blake was waiting for him to explain what they were going to do as the group proceded to continue carrying Magnum right into the treatment area. 

"How long as he been vomiting?"

"Today is day three. Didn't think much of it. He gets into shit in the yard that has his stomach rolling for a few days. But he hasn't been able to hold down water for about twelve hours now." He scratched at his beard. "And the not moving has been less. Maybe five hours?" 

"Is there anything he could have gotten into? Toys he chews and could eat? Chew on blankets, that sort of thing?" Negan shook his head.

"He's always been a bone sort of dog but I have never seen him eat it. Don't think I have ever seen him chew on a blanket or anything like clothes. Even as a pup he was good about that sort of thing." She nodded and shifted some paperwork around her chart.

"That's all helpful Negan. We have him in the back and are going to place a catheter." She handed over the paperwork. "Can you sign these giving us permission? I am worried he has a blockage if he isn't holding down any food or water. Bloat is less likely since he is actually vomiting. But either way, he is sick and might need emergency surgery. So I want to sedate and take some x-rays if that is okay with you." 

"Do what you need to doc." He signed the consent forms and the estimate of what everything would cost without even looking at it. He would figure it out later. The dog was the most important thing at the moment. 

"Let me go check in on him and I will be out to give you an update in a little bit." He nodded.

"Thanks. If you guys need any help with him...."

"We'll come get you." Though with him sedated, it was likely that they wouldn't need Negan. His worry was founded and now he had to sit and wait to see what was going to happen with his dog.

\---

It was forty minutes later when Blake came wandering out in the waiting room where Negan moved to be give him the promised update.

"So, I am a little worried that he is obstructed like I had mentioned. You can follow me and I can show you the x-ray." He nodded and followed her back, knowing that this was going to be one huge fuck up from Magnum. Standing in front of the computer, his head cocked to the side as he tried to decipher what he was seeing. Blake pointed out his stomach and intestines, her pen following it through. 

"There is a lot of gas but this here," She pointed out an area of intestine. "This something to be considered with. It's a bit abnormal looking and follows a pretty classic pattern for a gastric foreign body. It's not something obvious that he ate like his bones that he chews on, otherwise we would see it. So it's probably something food related or cloth." Negan shook his head.

"God damn." The phrase came out in a heaved sigh. "So we go to surgery then like you said?"

"That is our only option at this point. With how down and out he is, I am worried that this might have been there for a bit longer than we realized. If he ends up with sepsis, an infection in the blood, it is incredibly hard to treat. So we need to remove whatever it is that is causing the problem and get him on some heavy iv antibiotics. Hopefully that will solve the problem and get him feeling better."

"Like I said, whatever you got to do." He paused. "Thank you for getting him in and handling this right away." She gave him a bit of a smile.

"Nothing you have to thank me for. Let's get him through this all right?" Negan nodded. 

"Yeah. Guess I will go wait. Got nothing else to do."

"It's likely going to be a couple hours. So I don't know if you want to go home or not...." A couple of hours of waiting around in that room? Negan decided it was probably better than he go home. So he gave Blake his cell phone number to be able to call him when it was all done. He would be lying if he didn't say he was nervous about it. It sounded like a big deal and for the dog to have to have emergency surgery? Well, it just didn't settle right with him. Especially when Magnum wasn't the sort of dog to eat things like that.

It was about four hours later that he ended up getting call.

"Hi Negan, this is Blake from Cherry Side Animal Hospital." 

"Yeah. My boy okay?" He asked softly, the concern evident to even him.

"He is out of surgery and recovering well. The surgery went as well as expected. I didn't have to resect any of his bowels which is a very good thing. The tissue all looked fairly healthy despite his fever and high white cell count. We have him on antibiotics now and some pain meds. He had three socks in him."

"Three?" He was baffled by the fact that Magnum had a sock in him let alone three. How the fuck had he managed that one?

"Yeah. We have them saved on his cage if you are interested in seeing them. Some people are." She paused before continuing. "I know he isn't always the best for us but I am recommending he stay with us overnight to be monitored. Make sure the fever continues to come down and he can stay on those intravenous antibiotics to kick out any infection that is brewing. I am the one on overnight tonight if that makes you feel any better about it."

Of course Negan had gone to protest, not wanting anyone to get hurt before she said she was the one that would be taking care of him. He found himself nodding even if she couldn't see.

"Okay then. As long as you are there and everyone is careful. I don't want anyone hurt even if is goes against what is best for him."

"It will all be okay Negan." She reassured him. "I will call with an update tomorrow morning."

"Thanks doc."

"We'll talk later." The line went dead and Negan knew he was going to have to sit on the fact that Magnum seemed to like Blake.

\--

In the morning when he went to pick his boy up, he was lead to the back to get him out of the cage. He was surprised to find Blake in the run with him, snuggled up and petting his head softly, hand feeding him some food. The scene was a bit surreal but it just reaffirmed the fact that he had made the right decision.

"I swear he did this shit just so he could have you snuggled up against him." Blake laughed.

"Good morning to you too."


End file.
